Many variations of spring clutch systems for operating and positioning a roller shade are known in the art. Spring clutch systems typically include a spring clutch which is secured at one end of a roller shade to control the raising and lowering of the roller shade and an idler attached to the opposite end of the shade roller which follows the rotation of the roller shade. The spring clutch and idler are typically mounted to a wall or ceiling through the use of a one of a variety of brackets that are known in the art. However, there is a need for improving conventional spring clutch systems to aid in the operation and positioning of the roller shade.